percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes Organization
About it First of all, Η ήρωες του Ολύμπου means The Heros of Olympus. The heros of olympus are simliar to the questers and well, Every other group. (One second... seeing who's in the group so far.) HQ Is on Mount Olympus. It looks like any governmental building. Rivals The Titan Army Members Stella Noch Stella is the Leader. Her main goal is to find whoever killed her family and most of the Seattle branch and get revenge. She isn't claimed. She has Blonde hair, Silver Eyes, and Pale skin. Rachel Hughes A Hunter of Artemis, and daughter of Hades. She had brown hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She has negative feelings against her brother, Nico, but it is unknown how she feels about her other siblings. She is the youngest member of the group, being immortal. She is sometimes quite mysterious with the group, reserved even, because she has a secret she doesn't want to share wit the group... Katherine (Kat) Murray a mysterious mortal who is very curious. she can control mist and celestial bronze, making her very good friends with Rachel E Dare Arthur Willard Arthur's brother died leaving arthur alone in the world. the heroes offered him comfort and he excepted. (A/N you wanted him to date someone? who? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 19:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC)) Arcadia Meverie Arcadia joined the Heroes of Olympus only about a week before the first story _______. She's the newest one. She's the daughter of Hades and Harlequin Meverie. She has Honey-Blonde hair and red eyes. She was the one who brought Stella back to life when she died in the car-crash. Malcolm Parker Malcolm is a son of Zeus. He has black hair and blue eyes. His girlfriend is Annie Anitho. He is half-brother to Matt. Matt Parker Matt is a son of Hades. He is often bitter, though, these feelings are usually towards Luke, or sometimes even his siblings, but this is rare. He has black hair and dark eyes, but they often change color. He is also half-brother to Malcolm. He seems to have strong feelings for Stella... He hates Cal with most of his soul.. Annie Anitho Annie Anitho is a daughter of Hermes who didn't know that until she was around ten. She has black-brown hair and blue eyes. Her boyfriend is Malcolm Parker. Cal A very mysterious kid who appears to not have any powers, but still claims he is a unclaimed demi-god. He also seems very interested(not romantically) in Stella. He often solves many of the problems the other members ask, he also gets supplies for them. Demetra Diablo Demetra is a daughter of Eris. She is very practical and often blunt to the point of rudeness. She has waist-length black hair with purple streaks and grey eyes. Stories # The Heroes of Olympus: The Elioxse ~ Written by Lenobia # The Heroes of Olympus: Wrath of Darkness ~ Written by MattShadow # The Heroes of Olympus: The Ring of the Phoenix ~ Written by Hazelcats Short Stories # The Heroes of Olympus: Seize the Day ~ Written by Lenobia Couples *Annie and Malcolm *Stella and Matt *Arthur and _______ Category:The Heros of Olympus (OC Club) Category:OC Club